gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernick
Professor Bernick, simply known as Bernick, is the tertiary antagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball: Movie 2. He is one of Dr. Carl Wallberg's henchmen (alongside Bald Guy). Personality Not a lot is known about Bernick, but he is very timid, cowardly, pusillanimous, apprehensive and easily intimidated. He is also prone to panic when his boss is upset. Quiet, peaceful, soft-spoken, imperturbable and middle-witted, he is averagely competent and consummate, so he can come up with good ideas at times. However, he is a complaisant and docile wimp. He is also shown to be very heartbreaking and pitiful, but can still be called a villainous character. History When Wallberg and the Legion took over a military testing site to steal the weather altering laser that was in development in the area, Bernwick angrily managed to shut down the alarms, before telling Wallberg that the situation is now all clear, before learning that their next move is to covertly take over Elmore Junior High School when summer begins. Later on, Bernick was tasked with finding the principal's office. However, he does not see what is so significant about it that would necessitate Wallberg to find it for him, before Wallberg reveals that the reason why it is significant for him is because he used to work there before Nigel Brown replaced him. He is later told off along with Dr. Lazenby and Dr. Steinheimer in regards to the failures regarding the laser (referring to the earlier forced terminated test of the weather altering laser that was unintentionally revealed to Gumball and his gang). After it became apparent that Gumball and the others snuck into the school (Penny was unable to hold in a belch developing inside him, and the vents they were observing in gave way), Bernick was briefly questioned by Wallberg as to who let kids in the school before Wallberg screamed for his agents and ninjas to get them, resulting Gumball's capture. The next day, after Nicole managed to black out the lab that used to be the auditorium, Bernick and some scientists were tasked to fix the fuse (under the belief that it was the result of a blown fuse), although they ended up locked inside of the power room by Nicole. However, Wallberg supplies for a backup generator as he and his men attempt to proceed with the laser as planned, even with a fight between Wallberg's forces and a joint group of students and teachers. At the end following the destruction of the tractor beam, Wallberg and his men (including Bernick) end up being arrested for their crimes. As Bernick is being escorted to a police car, he cried out that he was just following Wallberg's orders and offers to testify against Benedict for the trial in exchange for leniency. However, the arresting officer refuses Bernick's pleas and furiously puts him in the car; even Tobias was appalled at the offer by calling Bernick a "squealer". Appearence Trivia Category:Villains Category:2D Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters